Bladekind
|-|bladekind= |-|½bladekind= Bladekind is the primary Strife Specibus of both Dave and Dirk. Interestingly, Dave's specibus was already set to bladekind before the Ninja Sword was placed in his Strife Deck. When he fought his Bro his Ninja Sword was cut in half and became ½bladekind, changing how Dave fights throughout Sburb. He later is able to switch between bladekind and ½bladekind with help from his Timetables. Bladekind is also used by Dave's Bro. Seppucrow-prototyped Dersites (including Jack Noir), Prospitians, and Underlings, but most of these do not use strife specibi (except for imps). In Act 6 Act 6, Jade Harley wields the Cutlass of Zillywair after she surpasses enough god tiers to outgrow the need for a strife specibus altogether. Bladekind's offshoot, ½bladekind, is possibly a reference to Aragorn (a.k.a. "Strider") from the The Lord of the Rings franchise. In the first book, The Fellowship of the Ring, Aragorn was shown to have a blade that was "indeed broken a foot below the hilt." (p.184) The fact that Dave Strider is the only one to use the ½bladekind specibus only puts emphasis on that possible reference. Andrew Hussie has made references to the series in the past, so it's not unthinkable that this could an earlier, more subtle attempt. __TOC__ Ninja Sword The Ninja Sword is a blade found on the walls of both Dave's and his Bro's rooms in Homestuck. It is also referred to as a Katana. (And a cheap piece of shit after being broken in half.) When found and Captchalogued, Dave's Hash Map Fetch Modus attempts to put it into the same card as a bottle of apple juice, resulting in the juice being expelled all over Dave's turntables and copies of the Sburb Beta. One of the two swords is ejected out the window, impaling a Rambunctious Crow. This crow (with sword still attached) is then prototyped into his Kernelsprite by Jade. Broken Ninja Sword In a Strife between Dave and his Bro, the Ninja Sword is broken in half, creating the ½bladekind that Dave now has to work around. Dave is unable to change his Strife Specibus back because at the time he has no means to repair the blade. Unbreakable Katana This Unbreakable Katana was in the possession of Dave's Bro at the beginning of the comic. Bro used it in the fight with Dave and Lil Cal. He also used it to split the meteor that was supposed to strike Dave's apartment. He lost the sword when he fought Jack Noir in the Land of Heat and Clockwork. It stayed stuck in the Beat Mesa after the attack with Noir, much like the sword in the stone. Jack discovered that the sword had some strange golden energy flowing through it, perhaps from the cracked Beat Mesa, and decided to take it with him. He later returns it to Bro in what appears to be an attempt to finish their duel from before. Bro is then impaled by Jack with his own sword, after Jack gets prototyped a fourth time. Dave eventually comes upon Bro and his sword, and decides to try to , much to the dismay of Terezi. He fails and promptly makes a . Later, Roxy Lalonde uses her Void powers to phase the sword out of the ground, and uses it as a grave marker for the Rose that died after the events of [OVER|[S GAME OVER]]. Post-scratch, this same sword can be found in the possession of Dirk Strider, nestled in Cal's arms. The Brobot seems to own one as well, which it used in its Strife with Jake. It is apparently very sharp, capable of cutting through drones, which are ostensibly made of metal. While the other post-scratch kids all alchemized better (or at least different) weapons for themselves once in the Medium, Dirk was shown to still use the original katana, perhaps indicating its reliability. The sword is shown to materialise along with the Brain Ghost Dirk splinter that is manifested by Jake's mind. This version of the sword somehow remained after its owner dematerialised, and was thus able to be used to kill both Jake and Jane. Given its relatively bland appearance, it is surprisingly one of the seven legendary weapons of cherubim folklore, and was originally forged by a Japanese master over the heat of a roaring manga fire and cooled in an enchanted spring where virgin horses bathe. Being that its appearance in the comic is based on an actual image, it is arguably this sword, which is ironically very low priced and anything but unbreakable. Caledfwlch A weapon capable of harming . The sword was alchemized by Jade while under the Condesce's influence, who apparently found out it was her master's weakness during her centuries of servitude. Dave was unnerved to discover that his ultimate sword was . Broken Caledfwlch (Kal-ed-vool-ch)(German 'ch') (Caledfwlch being the original Welsh name of Caliburn, aka Excalibur) Also known as the Legendary Piece of Shit, this sword is first found intact and stuck inside a golden stone inside a building on Dave's planet. Dave tries to retrieve it, but instead decides to break the sword in half by dropping a pillar onto it. It is an alchemization component of Caledscratch. Davesprite mentions that the only way to get it out in the first place was to break it, as he did himself in the alternate timeline. He also says that John may have been capable of taking the sword out of the stone without breaking it due to his "pure heart," although it's hard to tell how serious he was being, especially since John was obviously not intended to do so. In Davesprite's timeline, the sword was stolen by one of Hephaestus' minions. The sword itself is apparently very important to Hephaestus, Dave's Denizen, who wants access to the Kids' Forge, which he needs to repair the sword. Caledscratch The Caledscratch is the version of the sword alchemized by Davesprite. This very powerful sword seems to bear some relation to Dave's Timetables, indicating that they may comprise one of the components of its Alchemization, along with the Broken Caledfwlch. According to Andrew, the name is based on the Welsh name of Excalibur, Caledfwlch, the sword owned by King Arthur. Its name also has "Cal" in it, referencing Bro's little man Lil Cal. Other translations of the name include Caliborn. "Scratch" is a reference to the "scratch" performed when using a turn table. Caledscratch is also a reference to , who was cloned from Lil Cal. It is also by Andrew that "ed" references Eddie Morton. Broken Caledscratch The Broken Caledscratch is given to Dave by Davesprite. Caledscratch cycles the sword through its own timeline to points when it was broken, unbroken, old and rusted, recently forged, etc. This suggests that the sword Caledscratch has no true form. Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete The Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete is the result of alchemizing Caledscratch, the mini A/C unit, and a photo of Snoop Dogg. It apparently has a blizzizzle nozzle that is to be turned up when foes drop it like it's hot, which will cause them to chizzlax fo' rizzle. Part of it is a Snoopy Sno Cone Machine. The weapon is seen to freeze opponents before they are sliced in half. This sword is not ½bladekind, but Dave simply uses the bladekind abstratus in his strife portfolio to wield it. Royal Deringer The''' Deringer''' is a weapon created by Heaphaestus using the Broken Caledfwlch and his Forge. At some point after his loss to Jack Noir, before the end of the Reckoning, Davesprite took the Broken Caledfwlch from Dave and went to see Hephaestus, who offered him The Choice. Davesprite chooses to have the sword repaired, so Hephaestus uses the Forge to create the Royal Deringer. Davesprite ultimately travels to the Battlefield with this sword, where Jadesprite uses her powers to it to Rose and Dave, where it appears, embedded into the base of Derse's moon-binding chain. In his attempt to retrieve it, Dave breaks it, turning it into the Broken Royal Deringer. The name is a reference to the Derringer, a type of muzzleloading pistol (and itself a misspelling of the last name of gunmaker Henry Deringer) and a pun on 'de-ringer', a reference to how Narsil was used to remove the One Ring from Sauron's hand (along with several of Sauron's fingers); mirroring this, the broken Royal Deringer is also used by Jack Noir in to deprive the Black Queen of her ring, killing her and opening the way for Noir to usurp the throne. Broken Royal Deringer Dave broke the Royal Deringer, changing it to ½bladekind form, when he tried to retrieve it from the base of the chain anchoring Derse's moon, which he then used to sever this chain. This sword is one of the weapons held by Liv Tyler. In the B2 session, Jake this sword, as well as the other weapons, from the Lotus Time Capsule on his island. He then sent them and the bunny to Jade, who gave the whole package to John for his birthday. Jack Noir used this sword to cut the ring off his Black Queen's finger. The broken Deringer is modeled after the broken Narsil once wielded by Isildur to slice off the fingers of Sauron in The Lord of the Rings. sord..... The sord..... is by alchemizing one of Bro's shitty swords with a picture of Hella Jeff. The shitty sword from which it was made, and thus the Sord..... itself, bear a striking resemblance to the Caladbolg from Final Fantasy X, which follows the pattern of Dave having "Cal" swords. This thing is so unspeakably shitty it costs zero Build Grist and even Dave has a hard time holding it. It is later seen in the corner of Dirk Strider's Room. Dirk's Bro also made a shit ton of money from it (and other jpeg crap no-one wants) because it actually costs negative amounts of money to make. Ancestral Awakening Sword This sword is used by Vriska when she achieves "Ancestral Awakening" with her Fluourite Octet dice. It's possible it belonged to Marquise Spinneret Mindfang during her lifetime. It glows with a powerful blue aura when wielded by Vriska. Notice how the blade and crossguard resemble Vriska's horns. It's unclear whether or not Vriska requires a Bladekind Specibus to wield it or if she can wield it because it was generated by her Fluourite Octet. Scarlet Ribbitar Dave tries to alchemize the Scarlet Ribbitar by combining the Caledscratch with Ruby Contraband. He cannot create it is due to its extremely high cost, which includes 2,000,000 of a type of grist he has not yet encountered. The name is a play on "scimitar", a sword with a curved blade. Dave is seen wielding the sword against Jack at a later point in the three days he's so far spent in the last day before the Scratch, presumably having advanced enough to afford it. Meenah Peixes later finds it in a dream bubble, and being made of ruby, it is safe to assume that she kept or sold it. This implies that Dave may have switched it for a more powerful or less ridiculous weapon. Broken Scarlet Ribbitar Dave also attempts to alchemize a Broken Scarlet Ribbitar, which is still too expensive. The Broken Scarlet Ribbitar may have time powers like the Broken Caledscratch that allow Dave to transform it back into a full blade. This is implied due to the small break the full sword has where the broken Scarlet Ribbitar ends. It costs half as much grist as the unbroken Scarlet Ribbitar. Regisword A Regisword is a black sword with what appears to be a Chess-themed design. It is used by Jack Noir and the Parcel Mistress/Peregrine Mendicant. Jack Noir states that he makes a policy of handing out a Regisword and a hit list with two crown sillouettes to just about anyone who enters his office, so clearly they are very common on Derse. The name is a combination of the root 'Regis,' Latin for 'of the King,' and 'Sword.' It is also a pun on the word "regicide," meaning the murder of royalty, since it was intended to be used to slay the White King and Queen. It may also be a pun on "registration" as Jack gives it to the Parcel Mistress along with the cards as signs that she's chosen to perform the task of 'slaying' the White King and Queen and there may be no turning back. Karkat Vantas a sickle that resembles a Regisword, suggesting he alchemizes one with either his sickle or the Homes Smell Ya Later. This makes sense, as he could have obtained it from his travelling companion, Jack Noir. Cutlass of Zillywair The Cutlass of Zillywair is one of the legendary weapons of cherubim folklore, representing its namesake continent. Apparently it was swashed from the buckles of the rough'n tumble Bellyjape Seamen and offered atop the kingdom's last known wildly occurring pluffy dimplepillow to the resplendent 1st Rumbylumplewiffig of the Horsehorsehorse Administration. Jade, formerly a Riflekind user, wields the Cutlass after ascending enough god tiers to . Human Pornography Sword This sword is forged together by Alpha Male using pictures Dirk Strider drew for Caliborn. Whether these images can actually be considered pornography is debatable. Alpha Male uses this lewd weapon to slay a witch, unfortunately a horse also dies in the process. The sword is a reference to a Paper Sword created by the main character of Jailbreak as well as the which Jack Noir forged out of illicit material during his own . Prototype swords Due to Dave's' prototyping, several versions of his ninja sword, made of varying material (including sprite and carpacian) and size exist throughout the medium, appearing within the chests of creatures affected by the prototypings of the B1 session.